Dizzy
by The Air Alchemist
Summary: How Roy and Riza first met. T for safety. Has three songs in it... takes place in a club mostly.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Next story... it's gonna be shorter than my usual ones... but it has songs in it. So enjoy! I don't own anyone except for Alicia and Patricia.

_

* * *

_

**_Dizzy_**

For the first night in years, Riza Hawkeye dressed in casual clothes; nothing too flashy, but enough to make her presentable in public. It was finally her 25th birthday and some of her old friends from secondary school had come to visit. '_More like drag me away from my apartment…'_ She thought.

_SFX: Ding-Dong_

"Coming!" She hollered at the closed door.

"Riza Romy! Come open the door!" The voice she recognized as Alicia's yelled through the plain wooden door.

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it!" She responded as she unlocked the door and allowed the two women to enter. They both hugged her at the same time, a squiggle of arms all over the place.

"Come on Ra-mo-na, don't you go by your middle name anymore?" The other woman, Patricia asked.

"Do you go by _Pee-Doo_ anymore?" Riza said, the look of horror on Patricia's face causing her to laugh. "I didn't think so."

"I still go by 'Acey' sometimes." Alicia said, closing the door behind her and sitting down on the couch.

"That's because it sounds better than 'Pee-Doo.'" Patricia said. Riza nodded her head.

"So what's on the menu tonight girls? Dinner and a movie like old times? The three of us on our own date, no guys to mess it up?" Riza asked.

"Well, since _Pee-Doo_ and I haven't been in Central for years, we were wanting to go see the old school, then go to the old diner and maybe hit the club there on Poule Street… What do you think?" Alicia said as Patricia gwauffed at her nickname being used again. The secondary school they had gone to for their 10th, 11th, and 12th levels of education had been turned into apartments and the old diner they went to as teenagers had been reduced to ashes in a grease fire almost three years ago. Riza shared this news with them, their faces falling only a little as they soaked in the facts that their school and favorite eatery were gone.

"Hey wait... what about the club on Poule street? Did anything happen to it?" Alicia asked.

"It's still there, but it's a bar with a dance floor now. I really don't want to end up there tonight." Riza said, sitting down on the couch next to her friends.

"Well, we have to figure something out… I invited some guys to come with us." Patricia said.

"You know, you never really got over being boy crazy; you're married now and you still drool all over the floor when you see a good lookin' guy." Alicia said as Riza laughed.

"By the way Romy, why aren't you married yet? You always had guys asking you out in secondary, but you never dated them… Hey! Remember when the club had just opened, and we dragged you there for your 18th birthday? Remember what happened?" Patricia asked.

"Oh god… that was one of the most embarrassing nights of my life…" Riza responded. She remembered that night well; her grandfather had given her a hundred dollars and told her to go out with some friends and enjoy this milestone birthday. She remembered saying she wanted to stay home with her younger brother, but her grandfather insisted that the youngster would be fine with the six older brothers who made up the rest of her family.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys find this interest.. I've been wanting to do a song fic with the song called Dizzy by the goo goo dolls for a while since SMM sugested it to me, but I never was ableto get it started. then it came to me, and this is what happened. So let me know if I should continue to post hte rest of the story.  



	2. Chapter 2

_Dizzy_

I own no one except Patricia and Alicia.

_

* * *

_

"Oh god… that was one of the most embarrassing nights of my life…" Riza responded. She remembered that night well; her grandfather had given her a hundred dollars and told her to go out with some friends and enjoy this milestone birthday. She remembered saying she wanted to stay home with her younger brother, but her grandfather insisted that the youngster would be fine with the six older brothers who made up the rest of her family.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Riza Romy! Come on! It won't hurt you to get out a little." Pee-Doo said as she and Acey dragged Riza out the door of her grandfather's mansion. "Besides, it's opening night and all the cute guys are bound to be there."_

"_I don't want to go! I can't even dance!" Riza resisted, trying to jerk herself free from her friends' tight grips on her wrists. _

"_That's bull! We danced to that new song 'Toxic' just last night and you made me look like a first leveler dancing next to a professional…" Acey said. Riza did her best to dig the heels of her shoes into the ground so she could jerk back on them, but it was no use. _

"_Well, at least let me go back home and change. I look like an idiot in this school girl uniform!" Riza said, finally wrenching her arms free. _

"_No way. You can borrow some of my clothes; I can't risk letting you back home. You might lock us out!" Pee-Doo exclaimed. _

"_Well, at least you got that part right…" Riza sighed as they turned a corner and began to ascend the three flights of stairs to get to Patricia's mom's apartment. They went into the house and into her bedroom where the three of them managed to put together a pretty good-looking outfit. Riza ended up wearing a pair of white jeans that hung low on her hips, a black v-neck shirt, and black belt. She pulled out a pair of black earrings from Patricia's jewelry box and Alicia got a pair of black strappy heels. The three of them took turns putting make up on Riza, until they were all satisfied with the way she looked. They went back out the door and onto the well-lit street, crossing the avenue to the club on the other side. They showed their school ID's to prove that they were 18 and went inside to sit at a table. There was a good-sized crowd already dancing, the music completely taking over their bodies. Riza taped her foot to the music as they surveyed the scene. _

"_There sure are a lot of people here…" Patricia said as she went up to the counter to get drinks for them. She brought back two waters, Riza didn't want anything, and they chatted about the accident that happened at graduation, Timothy Zane's ripped pants and many other topics. They had been sitting there for almost an hour when the man at the counter brought Riza a soda, a little green umbrella hanging onto the side. _

"_From the young man over there." He said, pointing to a group of guys standing in the corner of the dance floor. Alicia gasped and Patricia practically melted in her seat. The most handsome boy with shaggy black hair had waved at them, kind of signaling that he had bought the drink for her. She smiled and waved back, turning around to face her two dumbstruck friends. _

"_What?" Riza said, sipping on her club soda. Neither of them said anything, but continued to stare at the boy on the other side of the room and drool. She shook her head and sighed. Those two would never be able to resist a good-looking guy with a nice butt; they always seemed to know exactly where to find them too. _

"_Listen! Hello? Anyone home? You guys dragged me out here to celebrate my birthday, and all I get is a lap full of drool… thanks a bunch you two." Riza said, the sarcasm in her voice bringing them out of their stupors. _

"_I'm sorry… I don't think I've seen anything like that walk the halls of our school… he must be five years older than we are." Patricia said. The music in the room changed and began playing the opening music for a song they all three loved. The two more outgoing girls exchanged a look and then looked back over at Riza, who was just about to make a run for the door. _

"_Hell no! I'm not going out there and dancing!" Riza cried as she began to make a dash for the exit, but the other two girls grabbed her just in time. They dragged her, kicking and screaming, into the middle of the dance floor and blocked her between them, picking up the beat and dancing. Riza tried desperately to get away, but the fact that she was sandwiched in between her two best friends kept her from escaping. She finally gave up as the next song began, and to her delight, it was another one of her favorites; she slowly began getting in to the music, the beat infiltrating her entire being. Soon she was dancing with her friends, not trying to get away; the music drowned out her logical senses and allowed her to feel free for a while. The three girls danced together for what seemed like an hour, before three of the guys from the group in the corner came around to dance with them. Riza shook her head politely as a blonde-headed guy asked if he could dance with her; her friends had already taken a liking to two of the other boys and were dancing with them. She stopped and retreated back to their table for her drink; her breath caught in her throat as she saw the young man who had sent her the soda sitting in her seat.

* * *

_A/N: HEY SMM! PEE-DOO! lol!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dizzy**

I don't own anyone except for Pee-doo and Acey. The song 'Toxic' belongs to Britney Spears

_

* * *

_

_The three girls danced together for what seemed like an hour, before three of the guys from the group in the corner came around to dance with them. Riza shook her head politely as a blonde-headed guy asked if he could dance with her; her friends had already taken a liking to two of the other boys and were dancing with them. She stopped and retreated back to their table for her drink; her breath caught in her throat as she saw the young man who had sent her the soda sitting in her seat. _

"_May… May I help you?" She asked tentatively. He looked up and saw her, immediately standing up. _

"_I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind dancing with me…" He asked, his black hair shielding her from seeing his eyes clearly. _

"_I'm not that great of a dancer-" She said before he cut her off. _

"_Well, neither am I." He said, holding his hand out to her. She sighed and took his hand as he led her back out onto the dance floor. The first few notes of the new song 'Toxic' began to play and she watched as her friends both stared at her from their places on the dance floor. She gave them a small wave and continued past them, the guy leading her to the middle of the polished wood floor. They began to dance, the music slowly draining away her fear of not knowing how to dance; she let the beat flow into her and her body moved, the squealing from the speakers completely engulfing her entire consciousness. The man dancing with her could tell she was a different person now; his hands on her hips seemed natural as if they were supposed to be there. She spun around, the singer finally starting the lyrics after the long introduction music. _

_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you, should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm fallin'…_

_Riza began to mutter the words under her breath; the man behind her now fully enveloped in the music and her dancing body. _

_There's no escape, I can't wait. I need a hit, baby, give me it. You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it…_

_He placed a hand on her stomach and pulled her closer to him, her backside lightly brushing over his hips. _

_Too high, can't come down. Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round. Do you feel me now? _

_The beat became very erratic and Riza's movements against the guy kept in step with the strange beat. Her body was covered with sweat now, the hour of dancing finally getting to her. _

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. With a taste of poison paradise, I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic… And I love what you do, Don't you know that you're toxic…_

_Her head was spinning and the lights were making her mind enter into a slow downfall. Her downfall, the downfall of the stoic, uptight Riza Hawkeye. 'I think leading a life with nights like this, dancing with many different people could be fun… there's nothing that could make this night turn sour.' She thought to herself as her friends and the boys they were dancing with made their way over to her and her dancing partner. _

_Too high, can't come down. Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round. Do you feel me now?_

_They danced as a big group, the closeness of the four bodies in front of her, the one behind her bringing her into a sensation overload. She spun around in the guy's arms and faced him; more like faced his chin. He was a good head taller than she was, but it didn't matter. He was handsome and actually a great dancer; He looked down at her and leaned in right before she turned around again and saw the ecstatically happy faces of Alicia and Patricia. She decided to make things a little bit more fun and pulled herself away from her dancing partner, yanking on her girlfriends' hands. They were pulled into the middle of the group, the three males crowding in closer so they could continue to dance too. _

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. With a taste of poison paradise, I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic… And I love what you do, Don't you know that you're toxic…_

_Pee-Doo jerked her neck and the three girls quickly moved to the right, switching dancing partners with the girl on her right. The guys blinked momentary confusion away and continued to dance with their new partners. A few lines later and they switched again, another movement to the right, and continued. _

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. With a taste of poison paradise, I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic… And I love what you do, Don't you know that you're toxic…_

_They switched one last time and ended up back with their original partners, the music reaching a crescendo. Riza turn around and faced her handsome, black-eyed partner, her face inches from his as she whispered the remaining words of the song onto his lips. _

_I'm intoxicated now, I think you'll love it now. I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now. I'm intoxicated now, I think you'll love it now….I think I'm ready now._

_He leaned down, trying to cover the last inch or two left between their faces, his lips only a hair's length away. Riza's eyes snapped wide open as his closed; her mind had been taken out of the fog when the song had ended and she was embarrassed for letting herself get so out of control. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his lips touch hers; she pulled away from him and brought her tightened fist up behind her. It connected with his jaw seconds later, his eyes still closed; he released her and she ran out the door, leaving her friends there so she could get back home as fast as possible. 'I can't believe I let him do that! He may have been cute, but I know he was using me just for kicks… I can't believe I let myself be used like that…' She thought to herself as she walked in the door of her grandfather's mansion, only to be surprised that the house was empty. _

"_They must have gone out for the evening…" She said out loud to no one as she climbed the stairs to her room. She locked herself in and pulled the phone cord out of the wall, not wanting to talk to Patricia or Alicia. She knew they would call to check up on her, to make sure she was ok, but Riza didn't care; they had gotten her into that mess, and she was mad. Her blood was boiling; the only way for her to vent out this frustration was to shoot it out. She changed her clothes and went downstairs, leaving a note for her grandfather that she was out back in the shooting range.

* * *

_A/N: I see Hawkeye as the only girl in a family of many boys. SHe has the tough exterior, yet she's very protective. I think she would have learned that from her brothers. But I hope she wasn't too far OOC... I mean, I think she would ahve been a little more likely to go out oand have fun, but events like this can help you mold your character, which is what i did for Riza. Oh and when Patricia and Acey call her 'Riza Romy' or 'Romy' it's because I've dubbed her middle name to be Ramona and she hates it. so naturally, your two best friends make up a nick name to call you, and they came up with Romy... at least it was nothing like 'Pee-Doo!' I hav eno idea how I came up with that nick name!_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dizzy_

_Her blood was boiling; the only way for her to vent out this frustration was to shoot it out. She changed her clothes and went downstairs, leaving a note for her grandfather that she was out back in the shooting range. The cool night air felt good on her warmed skin as she hurried to the basement door and unlocked it; she went inside and chose two weapons, a handgun and a rifle. The next thing that was heard were gunshots hitting and breaking something glass, but the nearest neighbor was a good mile away and they knew the only girl out of eight children was a great sharpshooter. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"UGH! What do we do?" Patricia said, leaning back on the chair. "I invited those guys to meet us at the club… why don't we just go meet up with them there, then we can decided to go do something else."

"And who exactly are these guys?" Riza asked, her mind still thinking about the incident seven years ago.

"My husband's in the military and he knows some higher ups here in Central, so he called them up and asked them to keep an eye on us. I thought instead of just watching us, they could join us and it would be more fun!" Patricia said.

"Do you know their names?" Riza inquired, the thought of dancing with a military officer at a bar was not appealing to her.

"No idea; all I know is they're good friends and my husband trusts them. So let's get going." Pee-Doo responded.

"No way; I'm not dressed to go out dancing. Besides I haven't done any kind of dancing other than the waltz since that awful night." Riza said. Alicia laughed, catching their attentions.

"So this is who you've turned into… still locked inside your own world, reading books about love you'll never find and shoot guns at inexpensive china…"Alicia said, patting Riza's shoulder. "We're going to bring you out of this right now."

Twenty-five minutes later Riza was dressed and ready to go.

"You guys still have a knack for finding a good outfit; even in nothing but my uniforms." Riza said, spinning around in front of the mirror. Patricia and Alicia had dug around in the back of her closet and found some of the clothes she hadn't worn in years. A short, flowing black dress was found, something Riza had worn to a function with Colonel Mustang. They dressed it up with a pair of heels and a long necklace, drawing attention to her chest; Alicia and Patricia were wearing outfits very similar to Riza's, so she didn't feel overdressed. As her two friends were rechecking their make-up, Riza let Black Hayate out to the bathroom; she didn't know what time she would be home and she didn't want to have to clean up a mess when she did. When her dog was finished, he gave a short bark at her and wagged his tail.

"Thanks Hayate; you look good too." She smiled at her puppy and ushered him inside. The three women went out and Riza locked the door; they climbed into Alicia's car and drove off in the direction of main street Central.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dizzy**

OK I'm going to try and tell you this with the least amount of screaming possible. I go to a college where we live in dorms. And I hope you al know that there are people who are in charge of a group of incoming students that live on a floor of the residence hall. Well, I applied to be one of those people, we call them Resident Assistants, and I didn't get a position. That was before school ended. So I get home today and there is a message on my phone. No one ever calls me, so I was curious and listened to the message. OMG! I GOT A POSITION! I am so happy! I've been jumping up and down for almost two hours now! But anyways, tomorrow, (Thursday) I'm going to post the rest of this story because I'll be training for a whole week before the students actually move in. So I think there are five more chapters of this story left, so be expecting them tomorrow after about 3:00. Until I get back online, I love you all for reading my stories and I'll talk to you when I get my computer set up at college! w00t! jumps up and down a million times screaming 'I did it!'

**

* * *

**

"Thanks Hayate; you look good too." She smiled at her puppy and ushered him inside. The three women went out and Riza locked the door; they climbed into Alicia's car and drove off in the direction of main street Central.

The music was deafening as they paid and entered the bar. It was different from what it was seven years ago, but the dance floor was the same and to their great surprise, the same man who worked the counter back then was now the bartender.

"Well I'll be! I haven't seen you ladies in years; how are you?" He asked as they walked up to say hello and get drinks.

"Just fine thank you; how have you been all these years?" Patricia asked, getting a beer for herself and Alicia. She knew better than to get one for Riza; she had tasted alcohol before, but she avoided it at all costs.

"I've been here, watching young people grow into adults; it's quite entertaining." He said as they waved and went to sit at a table. The music that played was from their teen years, bringing back memories of secondary school and the year or two afterwards before they went their separate ways. Riza had initially intended to go on to higher education, but the untimely death of her grandfather and the threatening Ishbal war had her feeling that she could do more for her country than getting smarter. She enlisted the same day Patricia and Alicia signed up for higher classes; she was at basic recruit training a week later as they sat in comfortable desks.

They sat for close to thirty minutes, allowing themselves to be soaked up in the energy and lights of the dance floor. A few minutes later, the bartender brought her a beer.

"This is from the gentleman a few tables over." He said, not even setting it down. He knew she wouldn't accept it. She shook her head and he smiled, retreating back to the bar.

"I wonder when those men are going to be here…" Alicia muttered, catching Riza's attention. She was mentally praying it wasn't Mustang and some of his friends; she knew that would cause trouble. A few minutes later, the bartender came back with a glass of wine.

"Again, from the man a few tables over… he just won't seem to give up." He said to Riza as she shook her head; he nodded his head and went back to the bar.

"What in the world is going on? No one has ever bought me drinks before, and now I've gotten two in the same night…" Riza said to no one in particular. Someone got up and did a karaoke song, the entire club resounding with a pretty voice as the woman sang. She was obviously drunk, but that didn't matter; after she finished singing she got caught up in a large group of guys, asking her to sing again.

"Hey! That looks like fun! We should do; how about it Riza?" Patricia asked, standing up.

"You guys can, I'll just sit and watch." Riza responded, knowing they would end up dragging her to the stage anyways.

"Yeah… right. Come on." Alicia said. They did drag her up to the stage and the three of them chose a song that was new when they were younger.

_On a Monday, I am waiting, Tuesday, I am fading, And by Wednesday, I can't sleep. Then the phone rings, I hear you, in the darkness comes a clear view, cuz you've come to rescue me._

Riza's thoughts drifted to Roy as Alicia sang the first lyric. She really didn't want to be thinking of her colonel in a romantic way, but sometimes it was just so hard to keep her mind away from it.

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast. I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts…_

She sang the chorus along with Patricia, accenting her high voice with her own deeper one. '_I really do have feelings for him… but I can't act on them… we're military officers, bound by the rules of our jobs.' She thought. _

_Ohhhhh, It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels. Ohhhhh, It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself, I love how you can tell. All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me, All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me…_

She longed to tell him she wanted to be with him, but her mind chided her heart. '_He would never have feelings for me. I'm not his type of woman; plus, we can't get involved because it would ruin his chance to get to the top.' _She thought as they belted out the chorus, Riza's voice rising above theirs for just a moment.

_I am moody, messy, I get restless, and it's senseless. But you never seem to care… Fall... With you, I fall so fast. Well, I hit that bottom crash, you're all I have…  
_

Patricia's sweet voice sang out the next line and the one after that, bringing the around to another chorus. The three sang as if there wasn't a care in the world that applied to them. Riza knew the next section after the chorus was left for her to do, and she thought ahead to remember the words.

_Ohhhhh, It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels. Ohhhhh, It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself, I love how you can tell. All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me, All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me…_

She longed to touch his hand, or caress his face, but she had to be satisfied with looking at him over the barrel of a handgun. As long as there was someone after Colonel Mustang, she would always be needed to watch his back.

_How do you know everything I'm about to say? Am I that obvious? And if it's written on my face... I hope it never goes away... yeah. On a Monday, I am waiting, and by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...So I can breathe…  
_

Riza sang her lyrics without trouble; she remembered the words and the notes perfectly. As they launched into the ending chorus, the entire club was dancing or looking up at them. Her eyes wandered over to the door and she wished with all her heart that Colonel Mustang would come in and hear her singing, singing her heart to him. But she knew he wouldn't be in a place like this… he was already thirty years old.

_Ohhhhh, It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels. Ohhhhh, It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself, I love how you can tell. Ohhhhh, I love how you can tell. Ohhhhh, I love how you can tell. All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me, All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

At the end of the song the entire audience clapped and hollered as they retreated back to their table, flushed and full of energy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dizzy**

Thank yo uto all who congratulated me! I really do appreciate it! The song in the last chapter belongs to Ashlee Simpson, and the song in this chapter, Dizzy, belongs to the Goo-Goo dolls. 

**

* * *

**

At the end of the song the entire audience clapped and hollered as they retreated back to their table, flushed and full of energy.

A couple minutes passed after they sat back down and the old man returned, set a cup down on the table and whispered in her ear.

"From the gentleman in the corner…" He walked away, leaving the cup on the table. Riza picked it up and her eyes widened in amazement. It was a normal club soda, but what made her wonder was the little green umbrella attached to the side. Someone here knew about that night and was trying to get her attention. She turned in her chair and focused her eyes to the couple of men standing in the corner; she could make out a blonde-headed man, a black-haired one and another brown-headed man.

"Wait a second… that's exactly the same thing that handsome black-haired boy bought for you seven years ago! Do you think he's here?" Alicia asked, but Riza was already lost in her memories, trying to see if she could match a face to the one she remembered. She couldn't see anything in the flashing lights of the dance floor and the darkness of the corners of the club. She gave up and turned around, beginning to completely enjoy herself.

"May I have the honor of singing with you?" A deep, baritone voice behind her said. She didn't turn around for a moment, almost scared because she recognized the voice. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Um… I … We're… Ican'tsing." She blurted out as she turned to face her commanding officer.

"Well, I think you owe me a song after that right hook you gave me." He said smiling and pulling up a chair. _'Right hook? I haven't hit him in almost a month..' _She thought to herself.

"I haven't touched you at all… I don't know what you're talking about." She retorted, sipping on her soda again. Roy reached over and pulled the umbrella out of her drink and placed it in her hand.

"Does this remind you of a night you hit an unsuspecting young man?" He asked.

"Yes, well, he deserved it for trying… to…oh my god! You're the guy I hit! I'm so sorry colonel! I mean, you did deserve for trying to kiss me, but had I known it was you all these years I would have apologized sooner…" She stuttered out, genuinely sorry she had hit him.

"It's alright Hawkeye; you didn't know, and for a while I didn't either. When I met you in Ishbal, I recognized you from somewhere, but I didn't figure out where until we began working together a few years ago." He said, waving off her apology and holding out his hand.

"I really can't colonel-OW! What was that for?" Riza turned around and looked at Alicia. She had kicked her under the table, trying to make her quit being so standoffish.

"I think Alicia has the right idea… maybe you should come sing with me." He said.

"How do you know her name? She doesn't live in Central." Riza asked, standing up and taking his hand.

"Havoc is very good friends with Patricia's husband, Armando; He called him a few days ago and told him his wife and friend was visiting someone here in Central and asked if he could keep an eye on them, making sure no danger came to them. I think they're ok, especially with you as their friend; I know you'd gun down anyone who came after them." He said as they walked towards the stage. Riza looked back over at the table and saw Havoc and one of the lower officers ask her two best friends to dance. Patricia jumped up and hugged Havoc; she could see her excitedly moving her hands and asking him how he'd been since his last visit. '_Yes… they'll be fine with them.' _She thought to herself as Roy picked the song and helped up onto the stage. The music started and she recognized the song, laughing and shaking her head.

"_You're cynical and beautiful-"_ Roy started.

"_You always make a scene."_ Riza replied.

"_You're monochrome delirious-" _

"_You're nothing that you seem. I'm drowning in your vanity-" _

"_Your laugh is a disease. You're dirty and you're sweet-"_

"_You know you're everything I need."_ Riza finished before he could get to the line.

"_Everything you are falls from the sky like a star-" _Roy sang.

"_Everything you are, whatever ever you want…I wanna kick at the machine that made you piss away your dreams, and tear at your defenses till there's nothing there but me."_ Riza sang to him. The whole world seemed to dissolve as he picked up the next line.

"_You're angry when you're beautiful, your love is such tease. I'm drowning in your dizzy noise, I wanna feel you scream…" _Roy sang to Riza. By this time he was looking directly into her eyes, singing directly to her. She felt the blood rise in her cheeks, hoping no one important from the military was there, seeing them sing this song to each other.

"_Everything you are falls from the sky like a star-" _ Riza sang.

"_Everything you are, whatever ever you want." _Roy responded.

"_Everything you are falls from the sky like a star-" _

"_Everything you are, whatever ever you want."_

"_Everything you are, whatever ever you want."_ Riza began the line, only to have her voice crack in surprise. Roy had pulled her towards him, his arms wrapped around her, using her microphone to sing the last line.

"_Whatever ever you want; Whatever ever you want."_ He sang, looking directly into her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dizzy**

ok guys, there aren't any more songs, but this fic I hope doesn't drag on... I wrote it with the entention of being a song fic, but it didn't turn out right. I hope you don't get bored... I mean, I didn't, so maybe you won't.**  
**

**

* * *

**

"_Whatever ever you want; Whatever ever you want."_ He sang, looking directly into her eyes. She pushed him away and fled from the stage, racing for the door. '_I can't be thinking like this! I know he isn't helping, but I'm the one that has to keep him in a straight line, one that goes directly to the top.' _She screamed to herself as she made her way through the crowd. A second later she was outside, dashing for the other side of the street; she sat down on a bench facing the club.

"What the hell is my problem? Why do I keep doing this? I've got to stop abandoning the people I call my friends…" She said out loud, her head in her hands.

"You didn't abandon them, they just didn't follow yet." The voice came again, this time her reaction was swift. She pulled her handgun from the holster on her leg and aimed it squarely at his chest.

"Just… please… I can't keep you at a safe distance right now…go away…" She said, her eyes reflecting self-induced mental torture, her face an emotional playground.

"Hawkeye, listen; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable up there… it just felt natural being next to you, your body close to mine…" He said as he lightly pushed her arm holding the gun away from his chest and gathered her into his arms.

"Colonel Mustang… we can't do this… people will talk… it'll ruin what you've worked so hard to get to…" She said, her mind resisting, the auto-soldier in her screaming. He pulled her gun from her hand and set it back in her holster, not even touching her pale heated skin; her heart wanted to let him go ahead and take her, take her where ever he desired, but she was used to listening to her mind instead of her heart.

"I know; that's why I'm going to go back into the building now. But if you feel that you can, please come back with me; I know Patricia and Alicia are wondering what happened." He said, hugging her tight for a moment before letting her go. Her entire body felt weak and run down, but that one simple hug from him gave her the strength and courage to make up her mind to go back in.

"I'm… I'm coming with you…" She said as he took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, walking her back into the bar.

* * *

A/N: I know I put the word 'auto-soldier' in here; please don't fret. It's a little tribute to my best friend, SMM, who came up with the word. I haven't been able to talk to her yet today, so I wasn't able to ask her if I could use the word… is that plagiarism? Well, I don't own the word, she does I guess. So this chapter is dedicated to you SMM, the bestest friend a girl could have. We are gonna rock the college this year! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Dizzy**

Me no own, you no sue! 

**

* * *

**

They walked back onto the dance floor and began dancing, Alicia, Patricia, Havoc and the other gentleman who went by the name of Sid, joining them a few seconds later. The exact same song that they had unsuspectingly danced together to almost seven years ago was playing. Riza's eyes perked up as she began to sing the words. The song was near the end and she didn't even think about what had happened at the end of this very same song the last time she had danced to it. She spun and shook her body, dancing to the beat of the music; she muttered the words under her breath as she turned around and faced Roy.

"_I'm intoxicated now, I think you'll love it now. I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now. I'm intoxicated now, I think you'll love it now….I think I'm ready now…"_ She sang onto his lips, lips that were leaning in closer towards hers. Again, just like it happened so long ago, she pulled away from him and brought her arm up, fist balled up tightly. She swung and he instantly leaned back also, her strong knuckles barely missing his left cheek by millimeters. He reached up and grabbed her fist before she could rare back and attempt to punch him again.

"I never make the same mistake twice, and you don't either…" He said as his lips finally pressed lightly onto hers, both of them closing their eyes. Her mind screamed at him to get away, for her to move away from him, but her arm snaked around to the back of his neck and pulled him in tighter. It was a simple kiss, nothing invasive, but something Riza knew was wrong; she pulled away from him and he released her lips, looking into her eyes.

"Wait… I didn't find what I was looking for-" Roy said as he pulled her face back towards him and kissed her again. She finally allowed herself to be lost in his soft lips, the touch of his bare hand on her cheek and neck, the feeling of his body pressed against hers. This time, he pulled away, leaving her eyes closed and her mind in a completely dark fog; her eyes fluttered open and she smiled as he removed his hands from her body.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked, still mere centimeters from his face.

"Yes… I found it…" Roy replied, turning away from her and leaving. "Goodbye Lieutenant; I expect to see you at work on Monday, like always."

"Yes… goodbye sir." She said, her fingertips brushing over her lips. She could still taste him, her thoughts running back to the song they sang together. '_You're dirty and you're sweet… Your love is such a tease… I wanna feel you scream…' _Her mind played over and over.

"Riza Romy? Are you ready to leave now?" Patricia said behind her. She turned slowly and faced her friend.

"Yes; and this time, you're coming with me." She said, walking out the door with Acey and Pee-Doo in tow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dizzy**

Last Chappy! This will be one of the last stories I post for a while until I can get myself settled into college. I hope you all understand... 

**

* * *

**

Riza's sleep was almost non-existent that night; even going to the military shooting range couldn't clear her mind. She kept reliving those few seconds where their lips had met, when she had felt every single hole inside her fill and overflow with life. Sunday night came and she sent her friends back to their homes and normal lives; her apartment was empty and bare again from hearing the giggles and laughs from three childhood friends all weekend.

"I guess this is what my life is supposed to be like… someone comes in and then leaves shortly after…" She said to the empty walls. Even Black Hayate was pouting; Alicia had taken a liking to him and when she wasn't doing something with Riza, she was playing with Hayate. Riza could tell he missed her, but he would get over it in a few days; he was a dog, and dogs have short-term memory.

Monday morning rolled around and Riza almost dreaded going to work. '_What if someone found out? We could both be fired for what we did… if that happens, I need to say I was the one who initiated it and that he had nothing to do with it. That should keep him his rank and position.' _She thought to herself as she walked to work. She entered the already bustling building and went into the office she shared with Colonel Mustang, grabbing their mail on her way. '_Love letter, love letter, memo about a meeting… letter from Edward? What kind of trouble has the shorty gotten himself into now?'_ She laughed inside her head, knowing if she ever called him 'short' he would try to beat her down… but she knew him too well. He would cringe and back away just like Mustang did; no one had ever looked up at her over the barrel of her gun and not felt fear. A second later she walked into the room and put her bag in her desk drawer so it was out of sight; she finished sorting the mail and made a pile of things for the colonel to read when he got in.

"Good morning Lieutenant Hawkeye… how was our weekend?" A voice came from behind her. She whirled around and faced Havoc, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It was… fine… thank you." She said smoothly, as if nothing had happened to her.

"I beg to differ, but to each his or her own." He smiled and winked at her, two things she never saw. She shook her head and laughed just as Roy walked in the door.

"Hey… what's so funny?" He asked, setting himself down in his chair and folding his hands under his chin.

"Nothing colonel… here's the first-" She started before he cut her off.

"Come here… I need to speak with you." He asked, beckoning her towards him. She obediently walked to his desk and paused in front of him.

"Yes sir?" She asked, almost scared of what he was going to say. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them again and speaking.

"I would like to apologize for my actions on Friday night; they were harsh and not thought through. I know you feel it is your job to help me to the top, but I wanted you to understand that it is my job to help you to the top too; you will be my second in command, my general. In those positions, you and I are impervious to the laws of the military, and we would be able to explore more of what we both felt without fear of being caught. Until then, no one is to know; I've already talked to Havoc and he understands the severity of this situation. He will not speak about it to anyone…" He said, holding his hand out as he stood up. "Can we agree to keep this between us, until the appropriate time approaches?"

"Of course colonel; I wouldn't dream of telling anyone. I wish to be present when you achieve each and everyone of your goals; whether beside you or behind you, I want to be there for you." Riza responded, shaking his hand. An electricity traveled up her arm and into her body, settling itself inside her heart. '_Yes Roy; I will always be there to help you to the top, and once we've achieved your goals, I will be with you protecting you from your side, not your back." _She thought to herself as she let go of his hand and walked back to her desk, picking up her pen and beginning another long day of endless papers, punctuated only by the ricocheting of occasional bullets.

C'est Fini (Yes... I took French and I know how to use it!)


End file.
